Dealing With Torture
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Karen Jarrett is named the VP of the Knockouts Division over at Impact Wrestling. How does some of the Knockouts deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Here's just a fanfic where the TNA Knockouts deal with Karen Jarrett as the TNA Knockout VP. Hope you enjoy :D :D. Anyone you don't recognize, I own :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

_**September 1, 2011**_

"Alright, it's official. Something bad is going to happen to the Knockouts tonight," Commented Savannah Szantyr.

She was walking down the halls backstage where Impact Wrestling was taking place as she was talking to her older sister Jamie(Velvet Sky) and one of her friends/tag team partner Zoey Jones.

"Why do you say that?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know exactly; I just have this funny feeling that something bad would happen to us," Savannah said.

"Do you always have these 'funny feelings'?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Savannah said. "The majority of the time I'm right about them," Savannah added.

"What percentage exactly do you get these right?" Zoey asked.

"95%," Jamie replied.

"Wow," Zoey commented.

"Yeah. Very sad thing is that Karen Jarrett is going to get herself involved," Savannah said.

"Of course, when doesn't that bitch get involved in _anything?" _Jamie asked.

"How about none of the time," Zoey commented.

"That would work," Jamie and Savannah said in unison.

"But hey, did you end up hearing that apparently management wants to have someone be the VP of the Knockouts," Jamie commented.

"An excellent way that Miss 'Queen Bitch' would get involved with to make some of the Knockouts' lives a living hell," Savannah said. "With most of that torture going towards the three of us and Traci," She added.

"Who is the 'some' that she probably won't do anything to?" Jamie asked.

"Gail, Ashley(Madison Rayne) and Brooke," Savannah said. "But who else is going to be possibly considered for the job?" Savannah asked.

"Traci apparently," Zoey said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Let's just hope it's Traci though," She added.

"Agreed," Both Jamie and Savannah said in unison.

_**.x.**_

When all of the Knockouts were in the ring and after Eric Bischoff and Traci had entered the ring, Eric had started saying actual nice things about the Knockouts before starting to insult the Knockouts for the fact that they're women, which had made a couple of Knockouts roll their eyes at the face. It even made a select few just want to attack him for what he was saying.

A few more minutes of talking, and sending Traci with the other Knockouts, Eric had revealed that the Knockout VP would be none other than Karen Jarrett.

Disbelief was brought out in the Knockouts, which had quickly turn into anger.

"That bitch is going to get it," Savannah muttered under her breath.

When Karen had entered the ring, she grabbed a mic and said that Eric had made the right decision on making her the VP of the Knockout Division, Karen had commented, "…Ladies, the big difference between yourselves and me, is etiquette. You see, I'm a lady, and all of you are not," She then faced Savannah, Velvet and Zoey who were standing near each other and commented, "Especially Velvet, Savannah and Zoey,"

Zoey ended up walking out of the group of Knockouts, walked up to Karen and took the mic out of her hands and said, "Um, first off there Karen, last time I checked, me, Velvet and Savannah are more of a lady than you'll ever be in your lifetime because frankly, the three of us," Zoey pointed to Savannah, Velvet and herself, "actually do know how to act like a lady where unlike you know how to spend your time either lying on your back or kneeling on your knees," She said.

Zoey got the majority of the Knockouts to agree with her, before Karen grabbed the microphone back and said, "Well at least I didn't spend my entire life living in a trailer park you stupid redneck,"

As Karen was saying that, Zoey was grabbing a mic for herself as she walked up to Karen and asked, "Oh, so because of me being from Georgia, that means that I'm a redneck right?"

Karen nodded her head yeah and Zoey continued to say, "But anyways, how exactly did you get this VP position anyway? Did you end up having your little husband Jeff basically convince management to give you the position because you knew damn well that if you went up to them yourself that you wouldn't gotten this job, and it should have been given to Traci because she damn well deserves it," Then pointed to Traci for a few minutes before putting her hand back at her side.

Jamie and Savannah ended up walking up behind Zoey because they knew that sooner or later that they would be holding Zoey back from her attacking Karen.

"Oh, and even a better question, how did you end up getting a job as a Knockout Zoey?" Karen asked. "Did you convince AJ to have you work here because you think you're a good wrestler, but in all reality, you just absolutely suck?" Karen asked.

"Well, no, I earned my contract to work for Impact Wrestling and you're saying that I'm a bad wrestler even though I'm holding a championship belt?" Zoey asked while referring to her being one half of the Knockout Tag Team Champions.

"Well, Savannah did most of the work to have you two have the title belt, so it was mainly Savannah who won the title belts for the both of you, and as a good saying goes, you're just riding her coattails," Karen commented.

Zoey just stood where she was, trying to not attack Karen at this moment, with Velvet and Savannah was saying that she needed to calm down.

"Oh what's the matter Zoey?" Karen asked in a taunting voice. "You need your tag partner and her sister to help calm you down?" She asked. "Come on, you can attack me if you want. I don't mind," Karen added.

After looking like she was calmed down, Zoey ended up commenting, "No,"

"Oh, why?" Karen asked, having the taunting tone return in her voice. "Because you're afraid of me hitting you back twice as hard? Just like you're childhood had been like," She commented.

Jamie and Savannah instantly looked up towards Karen with the words 'Stop talking,' printed on their faces. But, Karen just ignored it.

"Because of the main parental figure in your life being abusive towards you, you ended up realizing that, gee, everyone in my life must hate me if they treat me like crap. You thought that about yourself all through your life, even till this day, despite having 'friends' in Dumb Blonde 1 and Dumb Blonde 2, who are probably not even your friends and just people that feel bad for low life redneck losers like yourself. But, the truth is, everyone hates you Zoey, and why don't you do us all a favor and leave Impact Wrestling for good just to save everyone here a headache or five when they have to see and hear you every week—" Karen was cut off by Zoey attacking Karen.

The attack had lasted for a few minutes before Jamie and Savannah and a couple of the other Knockouts were holding Zoey back and everyone else that was in the ring was holding Karen back. Karen ended up having her mic handed to her from someone and said, "Oh my Zoey, you are so going to regret that."

"Exactly how!" Zoey yelled at Karen.

"You're being placed into a match. With an opponent of my choosing," Karen said. "And I'll just give you this piece of advice: Good Luck," She added before the people who were holding her back let go of her and Karen just walked to the back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Now, here's the next chapter :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

**Later on in the evening**

"The following Knockouts match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions, Zoey Styles!"

_1,2 Step _by _Ciara _started as Zoey had walked out to the ring wearing a Royal Blue 3 Piece Skirt Metallic Rhinestone Top and Belt outfit and Black Faux Leather Buckle Strap Mid Calf Boots. When Zoey entered the ring, she'd posed for the fans before waiting for her opponent.

Few moments later _Riot _by _Three Days Grace _started.

"And her opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Marissa!"

Marissa walked out to the ring, wearing a Turquoise Silver Fur Striped Skirt Set and Red Faux Microfiber Suede Mid Calf Casual Boots with her hair in a high pony tail. When Marissa entered the ring, Zoey instantly attacked her.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Marissa was in position, Zoey ended up performing _Flipping Dropkick, _which is a moonsault with a drop kick added at the end, and Zoey covered Marissa for the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Zoey Styles!"

After Zoey was announced the winner, she'd instantly exited the ring and headed to the back, hoping to get a few 'words' in with Karen Jarrett.

_**.x.**_

"Zoey," Savannah started as Savannah had caught up with Zoey. "Don't do anything that you'll regret," She added.

"I won't do anything that I'll regret," Zoey said. "I'll just beat Karen to a bloody pulp and do the same thing for her little bitches. Nothing too too major," She added.

Savannah just rolled her eyes as the two Knockouts reached Karen's office, which Zoey just opened the door and exclaimed, "Karen Jarrett, we need to talk!"

"Jones! Szantyr! Get out of this office, Karen has no time for the likes of you two nobodies!" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley, Ashley, calm down," Karen said. "I actually need to speak to Zoey," She added.

"Oh, about what?" Zoey asked annoyed. "Is it about how you're going to say how I'm a stupid redneck who should spend my life living in a damn trailer park knowing that about 99% of the world population wants me gone?" She asked.

"No." Karen started. "I just want to sincerely apologize for what I said earlier," She continued. "I knew automatically that what I said wasn't, um," She paused, trying to find the right word.

"Bitchy," Savannah commented.

"Yeah, what Savannah said. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize," Karen said.

Zoey laughed before saying, "Yeah right, I don't believe you,"

"She's actually sincere when she wants to apologize," Brooke said.

"No one asked for your opinion Simmons," Karen said before continuing saying to Zoey, "So, you're going to accept my apology?" She asked. "Or not," She added.

"Well, what happens if I don't," Zoey said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Well, let's just say that you're going to be living a total nightmare when I'm in charge," Karen said, with Ashley, Gail and Brooke all nodding their heads in agreement.

Zoey just stood there for a few minutes before her, being followed by Savannah walked out of the office.

_**.x.**_

"How's Zoey?" Jamie asked.

Jamie and Savannah were in the hotel that they were sharing when Jamie had brought up the conversation about Zoey.

"Well, she's still mad and sad at the same time, but I think she's dealing with it well," Savannah said with a shrug of her shoulders as she was lying on her bed playing with her phone.

"Karen had no right saying what she said," Jamie said.

"Yeah but its Karen, she'll say anything to make people feel like their worthless or something," Savannah said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, you got that right," Jamie said. She was silent for a few minutes before getting an idea. "Come with me for a few minutes," She said as she got off of her bed and was about to head for the door.

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Just come with me, I'll show you," Jamie said.

Savannah sighed and rolled her eyes as she got off of her bed and walked out of the room with Jamie.

"Hey Amanda," Jamie called to Amanda Williams who was just not far from the two Knockouts. When Amanda turned around and spotted them, she asked, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Karen, Gail, Ashley and Brooke are?" Savannah asked.

"They were in the lobby the last time I checked," Amanda said. "But, I don't know exactly where," She added.

"Okay thanks," Savannah said as her and Jamie went to a nearby elevator.

When the two blondes had gotten off the elevator, they ended up spotting Ashley and Brooke. Jamie and Savannah walked up to the two, which then Brooke spotted them and asked, "What do you two want?"

"Where's Queen Slut?" Savannah asked.

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"Alright, let's put in your type of lingo Ashley: Where the fuck is Karen?" Jamie asked, suddenly impatient with Ashley.

"No idea," Ashley said. "And besides, she doesn't want to talk to you two anyways," She added.

Savannah looked over Ashley's shoulder and saw Karen walk into the hotel talking to Gail.

"If you excuse me sluts," Savannah said as her and Jamie jogged up to Karen. "Hey bitch, we got to talk to you for a few minutes," Savannah added.

Karen just stood in front of Savannah and Jamie before saying, "Look, if it's about what I said about Zoey, I'd apologized. Now—"

"No, it's not about that," Savannah said.

"It's about us having what you might like to call, a _proposition _for you," Jamie said.

"Okay, you get a few minutes," Karen said.

"Thanks. Now, just to not bore you, we're going to do this short and sweet: We'd decided that it would be an awesome time for you to step in the ring and actually fight in a match," Jamie said with a smile on her face.

"No," Karen said without thinking about it. "I'm not the type of woman that would step in the ring and fight," She added.

"Oh, so, as you just said a few seconds ago that you're the type of woman that would hide behind your stupid ass husband instead of getting in a ring and fight, right?" Savannah asked.

"Exactly. Now, if you excuse us," Karen said as her and Gail walked away from the two Knockouts.

"She thinks she won't fight in the ring, huh?" Jamie asked as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you gonna call?" Savannah asked.

"Somebody," Jamie said.

She waited for a few minutes until somebody picked up before saying, "Hey Kas, it's me Jamie, listen, can you do me a favour?"

…

"Great. Is it possible for you to somehow force Karen to compete in a match?" Jamie asked.

…

"Well, hopefully,"

…

"Well, at least we got a moment where she can, right?"

…

"Alright, I'll talk to you later,"

"So?" Savannah asked as Jamie ended the conversation.

"Kas said that she's going to get Karen in a match, but not for a while. She's waiting for the right moment apparently," Jamie said.

"Well, isn't what happening right now a right moment?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah, but according to her, what's possibly coming up in the next few months would be a better 'right moment', then right now," Jamie said.


End file.
